No sólo para ti
by Sweetystrange
Summary: Más de una persona en Konoha -Además de Shikamaru...- descubrirá que las cosas son realmente complicadas cuando un nuevo tipo de emociones salgan a flote desde lo más profundo de su interior. Pareja principal: ShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en el anime y partes del manga de la serie "Naruto", el cual le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Kishimoto Masashi.

**Notas de la autora:**

Acerca del texto:

_-"¡Hola!"-_: Diálogo.

-"Hola…"- : Pensamientos y/o onomatopeyas (Ruidos producidos por personas u objetos).

Y fueron felices para siempre…: Narración.

Acerca de la historia: Éste no es el primer fic que escribo, pero sí el primero que publico. Pido disculpas a la persona a quien le dediqué el primero que hice y que, de todas formas, publicaré. Mi único anhelo es que les guste lo suficiente como para seguir subiéndolo, =)... Aquí vamos:

**Capítulo 1: "Nuestra inesperada oportunidad"**

Quedaba muy poco tiempo para llegar y cumplir una misión más al lado de su antiguo equipo. Se puso el típico calzado ninja que solía llevar, pero debido a que el destino al que se dirigirían era un lugar donde predominaban la nieve y los vientos helados, se cubrió lo común con algo muy inusual: Un abrigo color coral claro (Parecido al rosa).

-"Esto me recuerda a ella, n.n…"- pensó Ino. -"Realmente es una pena que no nos hayamos podido despedir, pero así es la vida de una kunoichi, u.u…"- suspiró desganada mientras se ponía en pie, sonreía sin forzarse a ello y sostenía su distintivo de Konoha para poder ponérselo encima del uwagi como si fuera una pulsera. _-"^^… Así, me parezco a Shikamaru, y con esta cosa tan abultada, a Chouji."- _bromeó divertida cuando se miraba en el espejo. Luego de ello había bajado de su cuarto apresurada para despedirse: _-"Konnichi wa Okaa-san… Itterashai."-_ con un pedazo de onigiri en la boca y el restante en la mano, saltó sobre los tejados, apresurada.

_-"Ohayō Ino, c3."-_sentado cómodamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, el Akimichi le saludó alegre.

_-"Ohayō. Shi… ¿Shikamaru aún no ha llegado?"-_ centrando en él su atención, la rubia se aprestó a oír su respuesta.

_-"Iie; ayer me dijo que quizás tardaría un par de minutos antes de llegar hasta aquí."-_

_-"Oh, ya veo…"-_ asintió la joven mientras se sentaba a su lado para hacerle compañía hasta que llegase el otro.

_-"¿Te ocurre algo malo?"-_ amable y considerado, el muchacho la observó a los ojos para darle seguridad, pero ella sólo se sobresaltó ligeramente al haberla tomado por sorpresa con esa pregunta cuando se encontraba sumida en medio de sus pensamientos. Al notar su confusión, intentó calmarle diciendo: _-"¡Gomen ne! No quería preguntar eso tan de repente, pero te sentí algo extraña, así que…"-_

_-"Está bien, no hay problema…"-_ le interrumpió. _-"Creo que tan sólo estaba algo distraída; perdóname a mí, n.n'…"-_ reaccionando al fin, rió nerviosamente al tiempo que sacudía de forma femenina una de sus manos en alusión a que lo que el muchacho creía no era cierto. _-"Gracias por preocuparte por mí, ^^"-_ Esbozando un gesto dulce como respuesta, el pelirrojo sacó un bocadillo de su bolsillo para ofrecérselo mientras él degustaba otro. _-"Oye, estaré con una actitud algo rara pero sigo cuidando mi dieta, baka, =D…"- _pronunciando la última palabra sin intención de humillarle en verdad, le reprochó burlona mientras se volvía a poner en pie para estirarse a sus anchas. Luego de bostezar de forma prolongada, giró su rostro para observar lo que el otro también había visto llegar hace instantes:

_-"Ohayō Shikamaru…"-_ como si lo hubiesen planeado con anticipación, ambos le saludaron al mismo tiempo y con un poco de sincronía.

-"_Ohayō…_"- contestó automáticamente mientras se frotaba abúlico el ojo izquierdo para poder ver mejor _-"Sumimasen por la demora Chouji, pero necesi… ¿Ino, O.O?"-_ con una mezcla de sorpresa y aburrimiento en su rostro, (Shika-kun es único XD!) el pelinegro parpadeó repetidas veces para asegurarse de que lo que veía era cierto, aunque lo único que se distinguía en ese momento no era sino a su compañero recostado tranquilamente sobre la hierba y a la otra cruzada de brazos, con el ceño levemente fruncido y a punto de estallar:

_-"¿Qué acaso recién te das cuenta de mi presencia, ¬¬?"_-¡Kuh! No tiene caso gastarme la voz en ésto…"- suspiró con fuerza para intentar calmarse.

_-"¡Gomen! Es la costumbre… Sólo lo dije porque Chouji suele llegar antes que tú, -.-"-_ encogiéndose de hombros por costumbre también, dio varios pasos al frente para acercárseles. _-"Bueno… ¿Repasamos el plan para la misión que nos asignó la Godaime?"-_

_-"Hai…"-_ respondieron a dúo nuevamente, aunque con actitudes muy diferentes: el del Baika se veía despreocupado y la del Shintenshin algo sofocada por la mini discusión que tuvo con el del Kagemane. Últimamente había aprendido a controlar los impulsos de enojo que suele tener y, gracias a su mejor amiga, tuvo un gran avance en lo que corresponde a madurar psicológicamente.

-"Arigatou Onee-san, n.n…"- cerró los ojos por un instante para volver a dirigirle la mirada a sus compañeros de aventuras. Puso sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo para que se tocasen sin que se notara, haciendo que la diestra se estirara hasta aprehender el codo de su otra extremidad (Se dice que hacer eso es muestra de un poco de inseguridad frente a cierto tipo de situaciones… ¡Uy, ya parezco psicóloga, XD!).

_-"…, y eso es todo… ¿Han entendido?"-_

_-"¡Gaigh!"-_ indicó el pelirrojo (Con la boca llena de frituras, =9) mientras que la rubia sólo asentía con la cabeza pausadamente para poder darse la vuelta y así, recoger su ligera mochila de provisiones de emergencia. Su prioridad (Obviamente, ^^) era la de ser una excelente médico ninja.

_-"Ino…"-_ saltando de forma imperceptible por el asombro, la aludida trató de contestar con toda la naturalidad que le fuese posible:

_-"Na… ¿Nani, ^^'?"_-O///O…- inhaló profundamente, pero… ¡Un momento! De… ¿Desde cuándo se ponía así de nerviosa cuando él le hablaba? ¿Desde cuándo sentía escalofríos cuando esos firmes dedos suyos se posaban sobre su piel para (Es un decir, porque en realidad le estaba tocando la espalda, pero por sobre su ropa) para llamar su atención? ¿Desde cuándo se estremecía de pies a cabeza por la escasa proximidad a la que se encontraban a pesar de que ella le estaba dando la espalda? ¡Oh, por Kami-sama…! ¿Qué rayos era lo que le sucedía?

_-"Ino, ¿Te sientes mal?… No habría problema si no puedes ir pues Godaime-sama dijo que no era tan urgente a pesar una misión de rango C, así que…"-_

_-"Iie…"-_ moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha repetidas veces, se irguió nuevamente al tiempo que se acercaba con una pequeña botella a un riachuelo que se divisaba detrás de un par de árboles. _-"Estaba pensativa, eso es todo… Gracias de todos modos, n.n"-_ volteó al fin y, aunque aún se sentía algo inquieta, sonrió.

-"Bueno, de todos modos hubiera sido muy problemático que, estando delicada de salud, insistiera en ir…"- reflexionó el muchacho mientras se rascaba la cabeza con un solo dedo (¡No vayan a pensar que tiene bichitos, eh, ^^!).

_-"Por cierto, ¿a qué hora más o menos llegaremos al País de la Nieve?"-_

_-"Me parece que será, aproximadamente, cuatro o cinco horas después de que partamos."-_

_-"Ok. Entonces…"-_ uniendo la acción a la palabra, sujetó con ambas manos la parte del abrigo que rodeaba su cintura para quitárselo, _-"… así estaré bien, por ahora, c3."-_ quedándose tan sólo con su acostumbrada vestimenta (¡Cómo se nota que Kishimoto-sama no tiene tiempo para ésas cosas, XD!… Pero no importa; igual, la trama es excelente, n.n). Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente, notó que su interlocutor se había esfumado muy deprisa, dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a donde Chouji revisaba si había suficiente comida en su respectiva alforja.

-"¡Fuh! ¿Pero qué…? A… ¡¿Acaso soy un hentai, Ò///Ó?!"-respirando con violencia, el Nara había salido espantado, pero no por lo que vio exactamente (¡Uy no! No soy tan mala, -.-…), sino por lo que sintió; algo que recorrió cada centímetro de su piel: Calor, mucho calor y… vergüenza. Con la impávida mirada de siempre había observado cómo su compañera se "desvestía". Justo cuando ella terminaba con esa labor (No exagero: ¡Esas cosas siempre me parecieron no tan fáciles de quitar, X9!), parpadeó. Abiertos de nuevo los ojos, tuvo que (Automáticamente) abrirlos aún más… Mucho, mucho más. La ropa de dos piezas que llevaba debajo (Específicamente la que rodeaba su torso) se había recogido involuntariamente, dejando ver su abdomen descubierto y… un "top" negro muy pegado a la piel con un sujetador de malla del mismo color encima, en otras palabras: La base de su prominente busto. -"¬///¬… ¡Kuso!"- insultándose por lo bajo y enrojecido como un tomate, se desvió de su inicial destino (O sea Chouji-kun, n.n) para acabar reclinado sobre un árbol algo más distante.

_-"¡Chouji…!"-_ llamándole en su susurro después de haber llegado de forma sigilosa hasta él, la rubia insistió tocándole la espalda para que le contestara.

_-"Dime Ino…"- _respondió el otro en voz baja por igual.

_-"Chouji, ¿dónde está Shikamaru?"-_ preguntó intrigada, pues lo había perdido de vista cuando se inclinó para recoger su mochila y guardar el abrigo en ella.

_-"Creí que estaba conversando contigo, aunque no niego que después hubo mucho silencio, pero no me preocupé demasiado… Hey, mira eso…"- _volteándose hacia un nudoso arbusto tras ellos para observar lo señalado, la joven distinguió una forma que le era familiar: La erizada "cola" que se hacía el del Kagemane (Perdón Shika, pero es el único adjetivo que se me ocurrió para describir tus cabellos en punta, ^^'). _-"Oi Shikamaru, te estábamos buscan…"-_ pestañeando más de una vez, los dos ahogaron la risa con mucho esfuerzo, pues apenas apartaron el vegetal se dieron cuenta que ése no era su compañero, sino la cola de una ardilla asustada por la presencia de una serpiente. Gracias a la intromisión de ese par de humanos, el animalito (Felizmente) logró escapar.

_-"Cuidado con esa hebi, es venenosa…"-_ alargando la sombra de sus dedos como una aguja hasta el arisco reptil, el recién aparecido lo atravesó con facilidad antes de que los picara.

_-"¡Arigatou Shikamaru, c3!"-_ exclamó la ninja médico a la distancia con una sonrisa suavemente delineada en su labios, agradecida por su precaución.

_-"Hai, hai, -///-…"-_ evitando cruzarse con ese par de intensos ojos azul acero, se restregó el rostro con una sola mano para que no se notase su sonrojo.

_-"Ya es la hora."-_ guardando sus golosinas como la evidente señal de que debían partir, el chiquillo se puso al lado de su mejor amigo en espera de sus indicaciones al tiempo que la ex-alumna de Tsunade trotaba sin prisa para darles alcance.

_-"Muy bien… ¡Ikō!"-_ dando un salto enorme, el par de jounins y la chuunin aligeraron al aletargado paso que habían llevado hasta ése momento.

_-"Mmm, ù.ú…"-_ exclamó el pelirrojo en voz alta para que sus pares le hiciesen caso.

_-"¿Uh…?"-_ musitó la única fémina del grupo, curiosa.

_-"¿Ocurre algo Chouji?"-_ entendiendo que el Akimichi quería (De forma implícita) decir algo, el joven siguió con el hilo de la conversación, aunque la respuesta que le siguió a su intervención no fue la que él esperaba:

_-"Oye Ino, ¿quién te tocó como oponente para el Examen Jounin?"-_

_-"Mi… ¿oponente?"-_ titubeó algo desconcertada. _-"¡Es cierto! Me había olvidado de contarles, pero…"-_ en medio de su relato, entornó los ojos y se puso sobre el mentón la punta de su dedo índice como signo de que intentaba recordar algo._-"No estoy segura, -.-', pero creo que su nombre era… era… ¡Ah! ¡Yuuma-kun!"- _un golpe fuerte (Una pisada en realidad, n.n) se escuchó en medio del recorrido, provocando que los otros dos ninjas se detuviese al instante.

_-"¿Acaso ése es su contrincante, =S?"-_

_-"¿Ah?"-_ volviendo su vista hacia el suelo, el pelinegro dio cuenta de que la chica se había detenido, aunque no por voluntad propia, pues un muchacho menor que ellos y con la mirada fija y seria la estaba tomando por los hombros con fuerza suficiente como para retenerla ahí abajo. Como a la altura a la que se encontraba era bastante alta como para descender con facilidad, se demoró un poco en hacerlo. Un brazo le detuvo en el instante en el que procedería: Era Chouji, quien le anunció que preferiría esperarlos a menos que necesitasen ayuda, en ese momento iría lo más rápido posible._-"Ok."-_ y luego, mientras más ramas pisaba, más murmullos escuchaba, dejándole enterarse en parte de lo que allí sucedía:

_-"Se lo digo en serio Yamanaka-san: Cambie de adversario. ¿Acaso no sabe el riesgo que representa luchar con alguien como él…?"-_

_-"¡Lo sé Yuuma-kun, lo sé, ¬¬…!"-_ hastiada de que la tuviese aprisionada, se colocó en posición de ataque (Aunque sin una real intención de dañarle) y dejó que un chakra de color verde bosque rodease la parte de sus brazos que el chiquillo sujetaba para que la soltase…

_-"¡Ittae…!"-_ sacudiendo las palmas de sus manos, trató de clamar ese ardor provocado soplándoselas con cuidado. _-"Eso dolió, y mucho. Qué… ¿Qué fue exactamente… eso?"-_ inquiriendo con timidez, saltó de la impresión cuando escuchó que una voz le respondía desde los árboles que estaban detrás de él:

_-"Eso es una variación del Ryō no jutsu (Técnica de curación) exclusiva de Ino."-_ con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y un cigarrillo sin encender en la boca, el ninja se acercó a ése par reunido de forma tan inesperada, aun para la misma muchacha.

_-"¿Quién es usted?"-_ desconfiado todavía por la repentina aparición del chico, rápidamente se volteó por completo para poder hacerle frente.

_-"No hay peligro Yuuma-kun, n.n'; él es uno de los integrantes de mi remoto grupo genin…"-_ volviéndose hacia el presentado, decidió invertirles los papeles: _-"Shikamaru, él es uno de los finalistas del Examen Jounin: Deushi Yuuma-kun."-_

_-"Gomen nasai… ¿Podría decirme su apellido?"-_

_-"¿Eh…?"-_ el interrogado torció la boca, extrañado.

_-"Sé que parece extraño pero estoy acostumbrado a llamar a mis conocidos de esa forma. Discúlpeme esa molestia."-_ inclinándose sin exagerar, volvió a levantar la vista para escuchar su respuesta.

_-"Hai. Soy Nara Shikamaru…"-_ sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, el joven procedió a encender su cigarrillo mientras le daba la espalda al chiquillo (Dejándole con un _"Arigatou gozaimasu Nara-san"_ en la boca) para avanzar hasta quedar frente a su compañera. _-"Ino, debemos irnos YA…"-_

_-"Sumimasen Shikamaru; no pensé que Yuuma-kun aparecería tan de repente, pero no es nada grave, así que ya podemos irnos, ^^…"-_

_-"¡IIE!"-_ arrepintiéndose por haber gritado, el muchacho de cabello color chocolate y ojos color celeste claro optó por excusarse… _-"Gomen ne, pero necesito saber qué ha decidido Yamanaka-san sobre el asunto de…"-_

_-"Lo haré Yuuma-kun, eso tenlo por seguro, y…"-_ viendo que quería seguir discutiendo, la discípula nº2 (Por si acaso ella es la número dos sólo en orden, pues Sakura no es mejor que ella en todo, ¿sí o no, =D?) de Tsunade le rebatió una vez más a pesar de que ya comenzaba a impacientarse: _-"Guh… Mira Yuuma-kun, no me gusta el hecho de que no me apoyes en mi decisión…"-_

_-"¡Pero…!"-_

_-"Pero, te comprendo. Cuando vuelva de esta misión te demostraré porqué he decidido enfrentármele, ¿está bien?"-_

_-"¡Hai, n.n!"-_ sonrió resignado antes de despedirse: _-"Nos vemos…"-_

_-"Arigatou Shikamaru, c3"-_ feliz por el acuerdo al que habían llegado, agradeció también por la paciencia de su amigo.

_-"¿Ya nos vamos?"-_ le recibió su otro compañero, quien estaba recostado sobre un grueso tronco y, sorprendentemente, sin hacer nada.

_-"Hai… ¡Vámonos!"-_ indicó el Nara por segunda vez.

_-"Etto… Chouji…"-_ murmuró la joven con parquedad.

_-"¿Nani?"-_

_-"¿Aún quieres que te responda lo que me preguntaste hace rato…?"-_

_-"Oh, entonces… ¿Ése no era tu contendiente?"-_ sorprendido, el chico giró el rostro hasta poder fijar en ella su mirada.

_-"¿Yuuma-kun mi rival? ¡Iie, XD!"-_ riendo con soltura por la ocurrencia del Akimichi, Ino se apresuró en secar las diminutas gotas de alegría líquida que se asomaron por un extremo de sus azules orbes._ -"Mi oponente es en realidad Shimura-san."-_ recobrando la seriedad, desvió su mirada hacia el frente.

_-"Ya veo, n.n"-_ respondió el otro como si nada.

_-"Y ahora díganme ustedes qué tal les va en las pruebas para el escuadrón ANBU… O-ne-gai, =3"-_ suplicó sílaba por sílaba.

_-"De lo mejor: Ambos empezamos con buen pie, aparte de que suelen elogiar constantemente nuestro trabajo en equipo, n.n"-_ señaló Chouji, contento por sus propios avances.

_-"Así es."-_ añadió el pelinegro, sonriente, pero de un momento a otro recordó algo: El nombre del oponente de su amiga se le hacía familiar, aunque no recordaba dónde lo había escuchado anteriormente.

_-"Yo también estoy muy ansiosa porque llegue el día de los enfrentamientos de mi examen… Es una verdadera lástima que se hayan tenido que postergar hasta esa fecha. ¡Todo por culpa de los…!"-_

_-"TU… ¡¿TU CONTRINCANTE ES SHIMURA KAEDE?!"-_ le interrumpió el del Kagemane, quien se veía muy alterado por su "enorme" descuido.

_-"¿Ah?"-_ procesando la exclamación en su cabeza, el pelirrojo recién dio cuenta de que lo que dijo la rubia no era algo que se debía tomar a la ligera.

_-"U… ¿Ustedes también se van a poner así?"-_ antes emocionada por los retos que se avecinaban, ahora se sentía molesta por la penetrante y acusadora mirada de sus compañeros. _-"Y… Y yo que pensé que disimularían la sorpresa un poco y me apoyarían de todas formas… ¡Qué ilusa, c3!"-_ dándole la contraria a los sentimientos que la invadían, la Yamanaka había sonreído a pesar de que comenzaba a temblar de pies a cabeza: Otro signo más de que se aguantaba las ganas de gritar mientras su rostro se humedecía.

_-"¡No es por eso Ino!"-_ un relámpago se había unido al segundo grito del ninja, haciendo que ella se deslumbrara por todo ese ruido y se detuviera por completo. Además, él la estaba abrazando, pero de todas formas ella pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo cómo el otro chico se alejaba en dirección opuesta. _-"¿A dónde…?"-_

_-"A entregar lo de la misión lo más rápido posible, a menos que empeore la tormenta. En ese caso, hará una parada…"-_ soltándola parcialmente, el joven clavó su mirada en los ahora apagados ojos de la médico ninja al tiempo que le anunciaba: _-"Te llevaré a tu casa."-_ y apenas terminó de decirlo, la tomó de la mano para comenzar a guiarla en medio del aguacero, pues aún se le veía ofuscada por lo que acababa de suceder.

_-"¿Qué dirá Tsunade Shishou?"-_

_-"Ya veré qué le digo, pero no te preocupes porque no le voy a mentir de más…"-_ intentó bromear, pero ella seguía circunspecta.

_-"En ese caso,…"-_ frenó en seco apenas llegaron a la parte pavimentada de la aldea. _-"… seré yo quien se lo diga. Gracias por acompañarme."-_ soltándose con brusquedad del agarre del jounin, la muchacha le hizo una pequeña reverencia, agradecida (A pesar de que su rostro no revelaba emoción alguna), antes de alejarse de un salto.

-"No me gusta para nada que esté así, ¬¬. Definitivamente ninguno de nosotros controló la forma en que la miramos… ¡Kuso!"- mientras se tocaba los labios, recordó que el cigarrillo se le había caído de la boca cuando estuvieron caminando en medio de la lluvia. -"Supongo que será un desperdicio encender otro…"- aburrido, enfundó las manos en sus gruesos bolsillos para dirigirse a casa antes de que enfermara.

**P.D.:** Gracias por tomarse el trabajo de leer tantas palabritas, n.n... Seguramente los personajes que he presentado hasta el momento les parecieron con una actitud algo diferente a la presentada en el anime y/o manga, pero en los sgtes. capítulos explicaré esos cambios con mucha más exactitud y detalles. Gracias por todo.

**Glosario:**

_Kunoichi._ Mujer ninja.

_Uwagi._ Abrigo, "chompa".

_Konnichi wa._ Hola.

_Okaa-san._ Madre.

_Itterasshai._ Ya vuelvo.

_Onigiri._ Bocadillo hecho de arroz.

_Ohayō. _Buenos días.

_Iie._ No.

_Gomen, Gomen ne._ Perdón.

_Baka._ Tonto, idiota.

_Abúlico._ Indiferente.

_Sumimasen._ Disculpe.

_Godaime._ Quinta.

_Hai._ Sí.

_Arigatou, Arigatou gozaimasu._ Gracias, Muchas gracias.

_Onee-san._ Hermana.

_¿Nani?._ ¿Qué?.

_Kami-sama._ Dios.

_Hentai._ Pervertido.

_Kuso._ Maldición, mie...a, XP

_Hebi._ Serpiente.

_Ikō. _Vamos.

_Aletargado. _Adormilado.

_Ittae._ Expresión de dolor.

_Rebatió._ Objetó.

_Etto._ Expresión dubitativa, algo parecido al -"Esto... eh..."-.

_Onegai._ Por favor.

_Shishou._ Maestro (a).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en el anime y partes del manga de la serie "Naruto", el cual le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Kishimoto Masashi.

**Notas de la autora:**

Acerca del texto:

_-"¡Hola!"-_: Diálogo.

-"Hola…"- : Pensamientos.

Y fueron felices para siempre…: Narración.

Acerca de la historia:

He vuelto a pesar de aún no he recibido review alguno (No soy rencorosa, c3), pero he decidido que de todas formas seguiré poniendo más capítulos de mi historia, ¡todo gracias al apoyo de cierta personita, XD! Por favor, sigo con mi invitación: Pueden continuar con la lectura del segundo capítulo de mi narración, redactado por esta humilde escritora.

**Capítulo 2: "Aprendiendo a comprenderte"**

-"Kugh…"- se "oyó" en el cuarto de la del Shintenshin por la mañana: Era ella, con la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas por la pereza que le daba levantarse, pero recordando los asuntos pendientes que tenía, se sentó en el borde de su cama lentamente. A pesar de que aún estaba despeinada, desganada y soñolienta, recordó de forma repentina su conversación de anoche con la Hokage… _-"Oyasumi nasai, Shishou."-_ había saludado apenas le dieron permiso para entrar.

_-"¿Ino, =O…? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya estarías por llegar al País de la Nieve en este momento…"-_

-"¡Buhi!"- añadió su mascota mientras Shizune la tomaba entre sus brazos para poder acariciarla.

_-"Sumimasen deshita Hokage-sama, pero es por mi culpa que quizás esta misión no se lleve a cabo."-_ extrañada por la actitud que presentaba la muchacha, la kunoichi de coletas le hizo una seña a su "secretaria" personal para que se retirara un momento y así, conversar a solas con la joven.

_-"Disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero necesito hacer la última revisión diaria de los archivos de la aldea. Con su permiso… Vámonos Tonton, n.n"-_ susurrando sonriente la última frase en la oreja de la cerdita, había cerrado la puerta tras de sí con suavidad.

_-"Y ahora Ino, ¿me podrías decir por qué te sientes tan triste?"-_ dejándola con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa que le provocó el ver tanta comprensión en los ojos de la mujer que normalmente se limitaba a ayudarle en su entrenamiento shinobi, la chica respondió con torpeza:

_-"Tsu… Tsunade-sama, Ó.Ò"-_ su voz y su rostro se suavizaron a la par, ya que la rubia mayor había dado en el blanco… de su corazón.

_-"¿Es muy grave la razón por la que estás así?"-_ la tomó de las manos con delicadeza al ver caer gruesas gotas saladas de sus muy abiertos orbes que, sin parpadear en lo absoluto, revelaban su estado.

_-"Gomen nasai Shishou. La verdad es que lo que me pasó me ha puesto triste, es todo, ^^…"-_ sonriendo para no verse tan pesimista, secó sus mejillas con su brazo izquierdo al tiempo que abría y cerraba los ojos una y otra vez.

_-"Entonces, ¿qué te ha sucedido para llorar de esa manera…? Sabes muy bien que estoy aquí para escucharte Ino. Tanto a ti como a Sakura las considero como a mis hijas, pues bien sabes que a pesar de que el número de talentosas kunoichis que querían volverse ninjas médico aumentó con el tiempo, ustedes dos fueron las primeras y por lo tanto, las más allegadas a mi persona."-_

_-"Comprendo Godaime-sama, y le agradezco bastante su apoyo e interés por mis problemas. Bu… Bueno, lo que ocurre es que… ni…"-_ haciendo una pausa para inhalar una bocanada de aire, continuó: _-"¡Ni siquiera mis amigos más íntimos confían lo suficiente en mí como para creer que me enfrentaré a Shimura-san en el Examen Jounin, ¬¬! Y… y eso me ha decepcionado mucho…"-_ suspirando lacónicamente para recuperar el aliento que reprimió en su inmensa oración, volvió a dirigirle la mirada a la Quinta Kage de su aldea.

_-"Con que era eso, u.u… Pero dime: ¿Te has rendido ante esa situación tan fácilmente? Pareciera que ese año y medio de reuniones que tuvimos no te ha servido para nada…"-_

_-"E… En realidad no… Le dije a otro compañero que conocí hace poco que mañana le demostraría que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar el hecho de que Shimura-san y yo pelearemos."-_ se detuvo por segunda vez y, luego de una exhalación, siguió con su penúltima explicación: _-"Y lo que pensaba hacer era tener una pequeña batalla con él…"-_

_-"¿Y ese chico es…?"-_ inquirió su maestra.

_-"Oh, su nombre es Deushi Yuuma. Es otro participante de los enfrentamientos…"-_

_-"Pero él no fue quien te defraudó, ¿cierto?"-_

_-"Hai. Quienes me desanimaron en gran parte hasta hace poco fueron Chouji y Shikamaru, n.n'… Yo sólo me había quejado sin siquiera alzar la voz, pero creo que de todas maneras les hice sentirse mal. Luego se puso a llover y Shikamaru me dijo que Chouji se encargaría de todo, pero eso es demasiado…"-_

_-"Injusto, sí…"-_ completando su frase, la madura y experimentada "Namekuji Hime (Princesa Babosa… ¡Qué feo suena en nuestro idioma, n.n'!)" arrugó la frente mientras recobraba su ortodoxo gesto de seriedad. _-"Por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿entendido?"-_

_-"Wakarimashita."-_ la rubia menor estiró su pierna derecha mientras bostezaba de forma imperceptible. _-"D__ōmo arigatou Tsunade-sama.__"-_ expresando profundo agradecimiento con cada una de sus palabras, la muchacha se dio la vuelta seguidamente para irse a descansar, pero su Shishou la detuvo por última vez:

_-"Y una cosa más: Sería bueno que aproveches tu pelea con aquel chuunin e invites a Shikamaru para que él también se dé cuenta de cuán buena eres. Eso es todo, ya te puedes retirar, ^^."-_ feliz por haber podido ayudarle, la sannin curvó sus labios como despedida.

_-"¡Bye bye, c3…!"-_ la Yamanaka había agitado su mano para corresponderle en voz muy baja y en otro idioma. -"Hontō arigatou Shishou."- mentalmente, la chiquilla dio las gracias una vez más mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Como ya se había levantado, duchado, vestido y desayunado, su único objetivo era llegar a la casa de uno de sus más recientes compañeros: Aquel ninja de cabellos castaños… _-"¡Ay! ¡Me estaba olvidando de él, u-u!"-_ poco antes de llegar, recordó la sugerencia de la Godaime y decidió que sería mejor avisarle primero a su compañero.

_-"Konnichi wa Yamanaka-san, n.n"-_

_-"Ko… Konnichi wa Yuuma-kun."-_ volteando para no darle la espalda, la médico ninja saludó con cortesía.

_-"¿Me estaba buscando?"-_

_-"Así es, pero… necesitaba avisarle a… ¡Al jounin que te presenté ayer!, ¿recuerdas?"-_

_-"Cómo olvidar a Nara-san…"-_

_-"Hai, a él me refiero, ^^… ¿Me acompañas a buscarle por favor?"-_

_-"No hay problema."-_

_-"Arigatou. Por cierto: Cuando los tres estemos reunidos les explicaré qué es lo que haremos, ¿está bien?"-_

_-"Claro Yamanaka-san…"-_

_-"Siempre me llamarás de manera respetuosa, ¿no, ¬¬?"-_

_-"Hai, =)"-_

_-"Bueno, en eso no tienes remedio, CX…"-_ bromeó la rubia durante el trayecto.

_-"Hehehe, =9… Oh, ¿no es ése su amigo?"-_

_-"¿Eh…? ¡Sí, es él! ¡SHIKAMARU!"- prestándose a correr hacia el mencionado, decidió advertirle antes a su primer acompañante: -"¿Nos esperarías un momento Yuuma-kun? Puedes caminar con nosotros, pero un poco más atrás pues necesito decirle algo, ¿sí?"-_ le rogó al de ojos celestes.

_-"Ok."-_

_-"Dispénsame la incomodidad de todas formas. ¡Cuando termine te llamo para que vayamos todos juntos…!"-_ gritando esto último al tiempo que trotaba para alcanzar al otro chico, la joven decidió mirarle a la cara una vez más para confirmar que todo eso no le incomodaría.

_-"n.n…"-_ viendo su sonrisa como una señal de consentimiento, la kunoichi al fin volteó la cabeza para no tropezarse mientras avanzaba, pero sucedió exactamente lo contrario al no haber coordinado bien sus movimientos (O sea: Había aumentado la velocidad de sus piernas instantáneamente, pero se tardó en dirigir su mirada hacia el frente.) y se chocó con algo ni tan rígido ni tan blando, alto y de color verde oscuro; en otras palabras: La espalda del pelinegro.

_-"Disculpe mi torpeza, -///-…"-_ sofocada por la vergüenza, no atinaba a levantar la cabeza, pero tampoco a irse de allí.

_-"¿Ah, O.O? ¡Pero si eres tú…!"-_

_-"¿Nani…?"-_

_-"Te oí y me detuve para esperarte, pero no pensé que estarías tan distraída como para toparte conmigo de esa manera."-_ explicó el del Kagemane.

_-"¬///¬…"-_ aguantándose con dificultad el gritar hasta dejarle sordo, su compañera se cruzó de brazos mientras entornaba levemente los ojos para mirarle desafiante y así, desahogar su furia (¡Qué chica tan exagerada, XD!)

_-"Y… ¿para qué me llamaste?"-_

_-"Oh, bueno… Es que quería hacerte una invitación, pero si no puedes… por mí está bien…"-_ musitando con timidez las cuatro últimas palabras, centró su atención en el regazo del Nara.

_-"¿Uh?"-_ imitándola, desvió su mirada hasta verse los brazos, en los cuales llevaba un paquete de considerable tamaño. Apenas recordó lo que tenía que hacer, decidió refutar las conclusiones de su interlocutora: _-"No, no estoy ocupado Ino. Sólo son unas hierbas del Bosque Familiar que mi madre necesita."-_ indicándole que ya estaban my cerca del domicilio de los Nara, el jounin comenzó a avanzar.

_-"E… Entiendo, pero… antes de que hagas eso, U///U…"-_ estando ya frente a la entrada del lugar, la muchacha le sujetó de la manga del uniforme con sutileza. _-"Quisiera pedirte disculpas por mi horrible reacción de ayer. No fue mi intención el arruinar la misión, así como tampoco lo fue el hecho de desvalorizar tu amistad y la de Chouji…"-_ asombrado una vez más por el auto-control que poseía la chuunin, el estratega siguió con la mirada todos su movimientos, notando que ella le había soltado inmediatamente después de haberse excusado para poder llevar una de sus estilizadas manos hacia su frente y, de esa manera, recogerse un rubio mechón de cabello y colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Una suave presión sobre su cabeza le sorprendió, obligándola a enrojecer de súbito.

_-"Has madurado bastante, ¿sabes? Y eso es… admirable, n.n"-_ con la vista fija en esa tan inusual sonrisa, Ino sintió que las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta a pesar de que él ya había dejado de "felicitarla". _-"I… Ino, ¿e… estás bien, O.O'? Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho si exageré con eso, pero es que…!"-_

_-"Iie. No es eso… Es que…"-_ dudando sobre si debía contarle aquello a su compañero, titubeó un par de veces más: _-"Me… Me recordaste a Asuma-sensei."-_

_-"E… ¿En serio?"-_ el joven sonrió al recordar al hombre que le enseñó tantas cosas y que tanto quiso.

_-"Sí. Recuerdo que una vez, luego de una clase de Medicina con Tsunade-sama, yo había salido más temprano de lo normal, así que decidí dar unas cuantas vueltas por las tiendas antes de regresar a mi casa y, en una de esas caminatas, me encontré con él…"-_ nostálgica por la evocación, suspiró antes de continuar con su relato. _-"Me preguntó que hacía yo allí en medio de la calle cuando debería estar en las oficinas de la Hokage. Al principio me había molestado como siempre, pero luego me retracté y le expliqué con más calma lo que había pasado. Se asombró, al igual que tú y también me acarició la cabeza… Igual que tú, c3"-_

_-"Nunca nos lo habías contado…"-_

_-"Sí, y lo siento. De todas maneras, hay algo que no tampoco te he dicho en todo este tiempo…"-_ alzando la vista para poder contemplar el hermoso cielo que se cernía sobre sus cabezas, declaró: _-"Te pareces muchísimo a nuestro sensei."-_ susurró la chica mientras esbozaba una suave muestra de alegría con su boca.

_-"¿En verdad lo crees así?"-_ contestó apenas cruzaron miradas. Viéndola asentir a su pregunta, levantó las cejas, dejando a la otra extrañada por el desacostumbrado brillo que iluminaban sus oscuros orbes en ese preciso instante. _-"¿Yo? ¿En verdad YO me parezco tanto a Asuma…? Ja… ¡Jajaja!-_ yendo en contra de su carácter de siempre, el pelinegro comenzó a reír y, a pesar de que no lo hacía desenfrenadamente, se había puesto los brazos encima de su tórax para intentar controlarse y reprimir los cosquilleos por completo.

_-"O.O… Shi… ¡Shikamaru, yo no lo decía en broma!"-_ sacudiéndolo con fuerza para ayudarle en su cometido, la médico ninja supo que eso no bastaría para detenerle. De pronto, ante lo irónico de la situación, concluyó que no importaba si paraba o no, así que le vio el sonriente rostro una vez más para reírse junto a él. _-"E… ¡Eres muy malo Shikamaru, XD! Yo… Yo no quería que te burlaras de mí…"-_ contemplando cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuese su risible faz, la rubia comenzó a acallar las pequeñas carcajadas que hasta hace poco la dominaban por completo.

_-"Per… Perdóname, ^^"-_ tomando una de las manos de la kunoichi para que lo mirase a los ojos y, de paso, creyera en sus palabras, enjugó sus "lágrimas" con la extremidad que tenía libre para poder despejar su propia mirada. _-"Sí te creo, sólo estaba siendo sarcástico."-_

_-"E… Está bien, yo también confío en ti, n.n"- _aceptó la del Shintenshin.

_-"¿Ah…?"-_ provocado por el alboroto que provenía desde donde se suponía que estaban sus conocidos, el Deushi se había asomado por entre las cercas que rodeaban a esa casa tan grande, logrando ver a los culpables de todo ese ruido… _-"Así que eran Nara y Yamanaka-san, =)"_-"Pero… esas radiantes sonrisas en sus caras les hace verse de lo mejor."- reflexionó contento pero, de forma inesperada, un verdadero destello hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran de un momento a otro. _-"¡Uwah, X.X!… Pero, ¿qué fue eso?"-_

_-"¿Eh?"-_

_-"¡Haruno-san, O.O!"-_ a pesar de sentía la vista un poco nublada todavía, el chiquillo había logrado distinguir a la pelirrosa a su lado.

_-"¡Gomen Yuuma, n.n'! Creo que no te logré ver gracias a esos dos, :D"-_ se disculpó la recién llegada. _-"¡Ay! ¡Ya se escaparon!… ¡Sabía que no debía de tomarles con el FUURASI (Flash, X9) puesto, T-T!"-_ cerrando de golpe un pequeño aparato que el chuunin no logró reconocer, Sakura se dirigió presurosa a ver por dónde se habían metido. _-"¡Ya vuelvo…!"-_ le indicó al castaño a la distancia.

_-"Iré a ver qué fue lo que sucedió…"-_ intrigado sobremanera, el joven soltó de su apretujado abrazo a su compañera para poder bajar del balcón de cierta casa, en el que se habían puesto "a salvo" de aquella lumbre tan rara.

_-"¡Shika…!"_-"¡Kogh!"-_"¡Shikamaru!"-_ arrebolada por la falta de aire, tomó al joven por el hombro justo antes de que se marchara para atraerlo muy cerca de sí misma y susurrarle al oído (Pero a él eso le provocó una "parálisis" total, acompañada del calor de sus mejillas, =P): _-"Oye, no hay peligro, ^^'. Esa luz provino del Keitai Denwa (Teléfono portátil) de Sakura… Iré a saludarla."-_ descendiendo ágilmente de allí, se apresuró en ir al encuentro de su mejor amiga.

-"¿Nos tomaron una shashin (Fotografía), O.O'?"- sintiéndose aún más baka que el propio Naruto (Rectifico: Naru-kun es, más que un baka, un distraído, ¡pero un distraído lindo, =3!), se deslizó también hacia la vegetación, decepcionado consigo mismo. -"Uh… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes, ¬///¬?"- sacando un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el pelinegro se apresuró en buscar en otro su encendedor para tratar de ocultar (Con el espeso humo que produciría) su humillación. Luego de haber aspirado un poco del contaminante vicio auto impuesto, observó a lo lejos la figura de la culpable de todo el asunto: _-"Así que fuiste tú Haruno…"-_

_-"Sumimasen Shikamaru, u.u'… Te incomodé demasiado, ¿verdad?"-_ apenada, la joven de bellos ojos verdes procuró disculparse.

_-"No mucho en realidad, pero…"-_

_-"¡Kirei! ¿Ne, Shikamaru?"-_ en medio de la conversación de sus amigos, la rubia interpuso la pequeña máquina delante del Nara.

_-"Ino…"-_ fijando su vista más en la ninja médico que en lo que ella quería que viera, se percató también de que su anterior oyente había saltado hacia atrás por la repentina interrupción de la de ojos azul acero.

_-"¿No te gusta, ó.ò?"_-

_-"No lo he visto bien... ¿Me lo puedes dar, ^^'?"-_ sugirió el muchacho, y cuando al fin y al cabo ella se lo entregó, el del Kagemane pudo apreciar una imagen capturada en su apogeo: Su compañera de misiones y él se veían sonrientes y con actitud relajada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, pero con algunos rayitos de sol que se colaban entre sus hojas (O sea: Era un cuadro que representaba la armonía, e inclusive, la belleza, c3). _-"Eres muy buena fotografiando Haruno, O///O…"-_

_-"¿Hontouni, n.n?"-_ divertida por el halago, la muchacha sonrió "incrédula".

_-"Sin duda alguna Sakura onee-san, :)…"-_ y, aunque la Yamanaka había pronunciado esto último sin malas intenciones (Como por ejemplo, de burlarse…), la primera ex-alumna de Tsunade dio un minúsculo salto, impresionada.

_-"Ahahaha, -.-'… Aún no me acostumbro a que seas tan cariñosa conmigo…"-_

_-"Lo siento mucho, ú.ù… Creo que cuando dije eso no fui sincera."-_

_-"Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Ò.O?"-_ con una mano en la cintura y una venita sobre la cabeza como muestra de su enfado, la pelirrosa estaba a punto de olvidar todo lo que aprendió con su Shishou para mejorar sus relaciones públicas (Amistades y conocidos en general).

_-"¡Gomen ne, Ó.Ò…! Lo… Lo que en realidad quise decir es que __no soné__ tan sincera, ¡pero todo lo demás es cierto!"-_ haciendo aspavientos, su condiscípula intentaba convencerla a toda costa. _-"A… Aún me falta practicar para convencer a las personas con mis solas palabras, además de…"-_

_-"No te disculparé nada…"-_ sentenció Sakura con firmeza. _-"Porque no hay porqué hacerlo, C=. Creo que más bien soy yo la que tiene que dejar de pensar mal de las cosas con tan sólo oírlas… ¡Soy una exagerada, X9!"-_ ligeramente ruborizada por el malentendido, la muchacha se frotó con suavidad la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras le enseñaba su pequeña lengua.

_-"¡Gambatte!"-_ sonrió Ino para aliviar la tensión antes palpable.

_-"¡Hai!"-_ pero, a pesar de sus apacibles reacciones y la nada bulliciosa conversación, alguien parecía inconforme y molesto:

_-"¡No te lo lleves,… no es mío!"-_

_-"¡Lo lamento!"-_ una figura por entre las plantas respondió a la protesta. _-"¡Pero es que me gusta bastante y no quiero perder una oportunidad como esta, n.n!"-_ distanciándose presuroso, un miembro de la Raíz ANBU desapareció entre la espesura.

_-"¡Tsk, ¬¬!"-_ farfulló el Nara por el disgusto.

_-"Shikamaru… Ése era Sai, ¿no es así?"-_ corriendo hasta llegar a su lado, la discípula nº1 de Tsunade exigió una respuesta.

_-"Hai. Estaba detrás de mí a pesar de que yo ya lo había visto, pero hizo el ademán de que iba a atacarme, entonces me distraje para poder defenderme y él se valió de ello para poder llevarse el aparato."-_

_-"Eso es muy extraño…"-_

_-"¿Ah? ¿Y Haruno…?"-_ dando cuenta de que quien le había respondido no era la dueña del objeto raptado, el pelinegro buscó con la mirada su paradero.

_-"¿No la escuchaste?… Dijo que se iría a pedirle a Sai-kun que le devolviera el Keitai Denwa."-_

_-"Guh… Ese tipo es todo un problemático, ù-ú"-_ comentó mientras ladeaba su cuello de arriba a abajo y de izquierda a derecha para que sus huesos tronaran y así pudiese bostezar con facilidad. _-"Ya me quiero ir, -o-… ¿Podemos hacer de una buena vez lo que me pediste?"-_

_-"Está bien, pero… Ya te has aburrido, ¿eh?"-_

_-"Ajá…"-_

_-"Entonces te haré un favor, c3: Llevaré tu encargo por ti..."-_ la médico ninja se inclinó para recoger con facilidad el envoltorio.

_-"¡Es cierto…! Dámela por favor. No es necesario que…"-_

_-"Onegai Shikamaru, ToT…"-_ suplicó algo "llorosa". _-"Me gustaría saludar a tus padres. Bien sabes que no les veo desde el festival de hace poco más de una semana."-_

_-"Bueno, -_-…"-_

_-"¡Gracias, ^^…! Ahora sólo quisiera que vayas junto a Yuuma-kun a la pradera contigua a la cascada que creó Yamato-san."-_

_-"Hai, hai… ¡Iköu Yuuma!"-_

_-"Ya voy."-_ exclamó el joven, el cual había estado sentado desde que había comenzado el "espectáculo". Se divirtió con disimulo hasta que apareció (Para él) un desconocido. Al verle amenazar al del Kagemane, casi salta para ayudarle, pero como fue la pelirrosa quien decidó seguirle, había vuelto a agacharse.

_-"¡SAI!"-_ se escuchó desde fuera de la casa del mencionado, haciéndole salir por la ventana de su habitación.

_-"¡Konbanha Sakura, =D!"-_ captado su interés, la chiquilla se empinó para alcanzar de un solo salto el balcón de otro de sus tragaluces, pero al aterrizar sobre su base, ésta crujió con suficiente intensidad como para que ambos se diesen cuenta.

_-"E… Eso no parece nada seguro…"-_ escabulléndose algo nerviosa hacia el interior estable del lugar, la de brillantes ojos jade casi tropieza con una trípode de madera.

_-"¡Kiwotsuke royo (Ten cuidado) Sakura…!"-_ advirtió el de oscuros orbes.

_-"¡Gomen Sai! No quise desordenar tus… ¡Kya!"-_ al ver que el ninja llevaba un cuadro de considerable tamaño en los brazos, la joven se encogió con rapidez para que no se estropeasen ni la pintura ni su cabello (¡Imagínense, XD!). _-"Ittae, X.X…"-_ quejándose sobre el frío suelo, la chica se puso a pensar sobre cómo le regañaría a su siempre (Bueno, en realidad no siempre…) exasperante compañero, pero recordando una vez más lo aprendido en los dos años anteriores, se decidió por razonar, y se acordó de que él ya le había advertido antes de mover su obra de arte. _-"¿Me ayudarías a levantarme, n.n?"-_ sonrió con un toque de falsedad.

_-"Claro, :)"-_

_-"Ah… Muchas gracias."-_ se sacudió la falda en cuanto terminó de ponerse en pie. _-"Por cierto, ¿eso que estabas cargando era un lienzo ya acabado o…?"-_

_-"Perdóname por favor."-_

_-"Na… ¿Nani, O.Ó?"-_

_-"Perdóname por golpearte con la…"-_

_-"¡IIE!"-_ preocupada por la segundo tergiversación del día y la sincera y angustiada mirada del artista, lo primero que la pelirrosa hizo fue negar rotundamente esa idea antes de que se generase aún más confusión.

_-"¿No me disculparás el que te haya…?"-_

_-"¡NO ES ESO!"-_"¡Aish…! ¡Es la segunda vez que me preguntan esto!"_-"¡En ningún momento me golpeaste! ¡Lo que sucedió fue que yo exageré y, en vez de sólo retroceder, me incliné y me caí…! No, no fue tu culpa…"-_ terminando súper agotada por hablar casi sin parar, la chica carraspeó para despejar sus vías respiratorias.

_-"¿Deseas un poco…?"-_ sonriendo una vez más con veracidad, el muchacho de pálida piel le ofreció un vaso con jugo de Momo (Durazno).

_-"^^…"-_ Sakura asintió mientras se tocaba el cuello con una mano y tomaba uno de los envases con la otra. _-"¡Mmm… Oeshi, =9!"-_ felicitó extasiada por el dulce sabor que pudo apreciar. -"¡Tuc!"-"_Arigatou."-_

_-"Entonces creo que ahora sí lo puedes ver."-_ tocando con un par de dedos el pequeño velo que cubría su pintura, la retiró con suavidad para dejar a la vista lo que había plasmado en la tela.

_-"Ka… ¡Kawaii Sai!"-_

_-"¿Yo soy kawaii o el lienzo?"-_

_-"¿Tú qué crees?"-_

_-"Pues las dos cosas, =D"-_

_-"Qué gracioso estás, ¬¬… Bueno, ¿te parece si les cuento a ellos?"-_ señaló con el índice a los protagonistas del precioso cuadro.

_-"Sí, pero no es necesario… Pensaba regalárselo a Ino."-_

_-"Oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte, ^^… Muy bien, ¡gracias por todo Sai…! Nos vemos."-_ olvidando por completo que a donde se dirigía para poder salir (El balconcito) tenía un 99.9% de probabilidades de romperse, la kunoichi se había parado muy confiada sobre él, pero apenas juntó chakra en las plantas de sus pies, supo que por su imprudencia caería inevitablemente. -"¡Crac!… ¡Swiiish!"- madera débil resquebrajándose y un inesperado sonido parecido al de una soga desatándose la asustaron aún más, pero al sentir un cálido y firme brazo rodeando toda su cintura (Justo un poco más abajo de su busto, n///n), su única reacción fue la de sujetar levemente con ambas manos esa fornida extremidad. La emoción y la seguridad de que él la sostendría se entremezclaron en su aturdida mente, impidiéndole incluso moverse de forma armonizada. _-"¡Gyah!"-_ la Haruno suspiró ahogadamente cuando dio cuenta de que el pelinegro le estaba hablando al oído al tiempo que bajaban con cuidado:

_-"¿Verdad que no debí haber instalado esa porquería?… Gomen ne, Sakura."- _susurró con lentitud hasta que pudieron pisar el jardín de su domicilio. Aunque ya "debía" haberla soltado, no lo hizo, sino apretó un poco más su enlace para decirle una última frase: _-"Estás muy delgada… ¿Estás comiendo bien?"-_

_-"Ha… Hai…"-_ articuló agitada pues no podía dejar de temblar por sus "caricias". Entonces, el joven sintió de forma repentina que todo el calor y los aromas acumulados se desvanecían (Para su desgracia, ¬¬). _-"Hontou arigatou Sai…"-_ contestó ella mientras se volteaba para despedirse, aunque no por completo, sólo de perfil. _-"Hasta luego."-_ ligera, se alejó casi como si estuviera rehuyendo su presencia. El chico se quedó de pie mirándola hasta que se desvaneció entre las calles de la Aldea Oculta del País del Fuego, y aunque no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro (Como cuando tenía que pelear), una explosión de nuevas e inexplicables sensaciones se hacía presente en lo más recóndito de su ser.

_-"¿Quién llama?"-_ exclamó Nara Yoshino mientras se apresuraba por llegar a la puerta y recibir a quien estuviese tocando.

_-"Yamanaka Ino, =)"-_ replicó la muchacha en cuestión.

_-"¡Ino-chan! ¿Cómo has estado mi niña, c3? ¿Has venido sola?"-_ encantada por la llegada de la joven a la que consideraba como una hija, la mujer la había abordado con todo tipo de preguntas, feliz por su visita.

_-"Hai, :D. Vine a entregarle lo que le pidió a Shikamaru."-_ le entregó el empaque con diligencia.

_-"¿Esto es… lo que le pedí?"-_ la señora abrió la caja con cautela para ver lo que contenía._ -"¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo, n.n'!"-_ sonrió para disimular la vergüenza. _-"Muchas gracias querida, pero… ¿porqué no me la trajo él mismo?"-_ musitó intrigada mientras planeaba un buen regaño en caso de que su hijo se hubiese aprovechado de la amabilidad de la chica.

_-"Eso es justamente lo que quería avisarle: Él irá a entrenar conmigo hasta entrada la tarde cerca a esa bonita cascada que crearon hace tiempo. Le dije que se adelantara para que yo, al venir aquí, aprovechase en saludarla a usted y a Shikaku-san, ^^"-_

_-"¿Tan sólo por eso te has tomado semejante molestia?"-_ rió la castaña mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos con la ternura propia de una madre. _-"Pues muchas gracias Ino-chan, aunque es una pena que mi esposo no esté para que…"-_

_-"Tadaima…"-_ una voz se hizo presente en el umbral, la cual se esparció rápidamente por toda la estancia.

_-"¡Qué suerte tienes pequeña, =D!"-_ tomando a la chuunin de la mano, la madre de Shikamaru la guió por entre los cuartos de su hogar para, finalmente, deslizar una última puerta corrediza que daba a la entrada principal. _-"¡Ne Shikaku…!"-_ y luego de saludar al recién llegado, indicó en voz muy baja: _-"Mira quién vino a visitarnos, n.n"-_

_-"Okaeri nasai Shikaku-san."-_ se inclinó la rubia antes de despedirse, pero en el momento en el que iba a hablar, el jefe de la casa la detuvo:

_-"Konbanha Ino…"- _sonrió el mayor a pesar de que aún se percibía la seriedad en su palabras.

_-"Discúlpenme por favor, pero ya me tengo que ir. Muchas gracias por todo, hasta pronto, :)…"-_ y acercándose a la puerta, desapareció en cuanto la cerró. Se preocupó un poco pues el día estaba avanzando y aún no había logrado que Yuuma o Shikamaru aceptaran su decisión. -"Cálmate Ino, tampoco es que no consideren con seriedad tu determinación final, pero es preciso dejar todo el asunto bien en claro."- la kunoichi avanzó cada vez más rápido, hasta el punto de que llegó a campo abierto y pudo distinguirles en la lejanía. _-"¡Aquí voy!"-_

**P.D.:** Muchas gracias una vez a todos aquellos que llegaron a leer cada uno de estos párrafos. Sigo esperanzada e ilusionada con la llegada de algún comentario sobre mis textos, ¡Apresúrense! ¡Onegai! ¡Seguiré siendo paciente… por el momento, XD!

**Glosario:**

_Oyasumi Nasai._ Buenas Noches.

_Lacónicamente._ Lentamente.

_Ortodoxo._ Acostumbrado, usual.

_Wakarimashita._ Entiendo, comprendo.

_Refutar._ Rebatir, contradecir.

_Kirei._ Lindo, bonito.

_¿Ne?_ ¿Ves?

_Gambatte._ Esfuérzate, Da lo mejor de ti.

_Konbanha._ Buenas Tardes.

_¡Kya!_ Interjección exclamativa, semejante al -"¡Ay!"-.

_Oeshi._ Delicioso.

_Kawaii._ Véase "Kirei".

_Tadaima._ Estoy en casa, Ya llegué.

_Okaeri, Okaeri nasai._ Bienvenido.


End file.
